


Breath in. Search. Find. Breath out.

by simplyn2deep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange 2017, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, also rather vague...sorry, could be read as slash or gen, multifandomdrabble2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: I was always looking when you didn't notice and before I realized it, it became habit.





	Breath in. Search. Find. Breath out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> Written as a gift for jungle_ride. I hope you enjoy this.

Derek was searching for something.

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes were always searching.

His muscles were tense, his breath held and eyes always searching. It was only once he found his target that his muscles relaxed and he could breathe again.

_Stiles._

After three years of doing this, Derek began to wonder why he always sought out Stiles in every room he entered. When he thought about it, he knew it was to make sure the human member of his pack was safe, but now it was more than that.

_Breath in. Search. Find. Breath out._


End file.
